


As The Night Changes

by harrysbraid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I hope, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also, dont be fooled by the summary of the fic, i think ?? idk, it aint angsty at all, the fic is way better than what i put in the summary, this is a very light fic, unlike my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraid/pseuds/harrysbraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Next we have Mr. Louis Tomlinson or as he likes to be called tonight, Tommo the Tease. Tommo the Tease can you please take a step forward.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis stands on the center of the stage, next to the host. He gives the crowd a warm smile and a wave. Harry doesn’t know if the roar comes from the crowd or from the voice stuck in his throat.</em>
</p>
<p>or the one where Harry is at an auction and wants to spend the night with Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> hey people!! it's been too long since i've written and _actually **finished**_ a fic(damn you school and my lack of motivation)  
>  anyways, i hope you enjoy this work!! xx.  
> ps: there's a reason i published this on the day of louis' bday. get to the end and you'll find out why c;

Music blares from the speakers above Harry’s head. Bright lights of all the colors shine down, flashing left and right. The boys of the football team struts down the runway, one boy at a time. They tease the audience, Santa hats on their heads, slowly taking off their shirts, showing off a peek of their V-line. The audience runs wild and Harry doesn’t know how to react. He doesn’t even know if he’s  breathing properly.

"You ok, Harold? You need some water? You need air?" Zayn asks, checking up on Harry, a fond smile on his lips.

"The only air Harry ever needs are the ones from their mouths." Niall gives Harry a wink. Harry faces the stage again and the boy on stage rips off his pants. His back faces the audience and he shakes his bum. The audience roars and Harry feels himself stiffen in his pants. He groans.

"Niall shut up." 

"Don't worry. If anyone were to give you air, it'd be me." Niall practically climbs over Zayn to try and get to Harry. Harry giggles and pushes Niall’s arms away. 

"Don't worry, Harry. I think we all know who would be the one to actually give you air." Liam smiles way too innocently for Harry’s liking. Harry faces the stage once more and sees a beauty. 

Louis has taken off his shirt and wears his jeans low on his hips, his beautiful, tan skin glowing in the bright lights. He isn't very muscular or lean, but his collar bones popping out gives Harry thoughts that shouldn't belong to a 16 year old. Not to mention the way Louis carries himself, with such confidence, his head held high, his eyes cool and distant. It's as if he's saying "I'm hot stuff and you can't touch me." 

It's a good thing Harry is sitting in the back because he wouldn't think he'd survive the scene up close. With a small curve of his lips, a devil playing with his charm, Louis turns around again, hand on hip, walking away from the audience. The next boy takes the stage and Louis is gone.

Liam waves his hand in front of Harry’s face. "Are you breathing alright, Harry?" 

Harry blinks back to reality. His mouth feels dry. He feels blood rushing down his pants as well as his cheeks. "Ummmm y-yeah I think." 

"Good because we're gonna go backstage and congratulate Tommo the Tease." Zayn says with a wink. Harry groans and Niall bursts into laughter. Liam pulls Harry off his arse and they walk backstage. Harry isn't sure of what to say to Louis once they see him.  Congratulations on your hot body. Congratulations on making me lose all control. Congratulations on making me want to get in your pants. Congratulations on making me lose all feeling in my legs. The possibilities are endless. 

Before he knows it, the boys whip out their V.I.P tickets and enter the back door. Harry enters the room filled with half naked men. True, they all have amazing bodies, but they aren't what he's looking for. Harry scans the room with a frown. Liam pokes him on the side and points to a fringe haired boy by the mirrors.

"I think you're looking for him." Liam smiles warmly and Harry gives him a thankful, dimpled smile. As Harry starts walking he hears Liam say,"C'mon lads. Let's get back to the show." 

Niall gives Harry a big, slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, bro."

Zayn embraces harry in a hug. "Go get him tiger." 

Harry gives his three friends two big thumbs up, a dorky smile on his face. "You guys are the best." 

"Good luck, Haz." They leave Harry alone with the 20 half naked football players, and only one that matters.

As if sensing Harry’s presence Louis turns around with a big smile In his face. Harry feels like he's looking at the face of the sun. "Hi there, Hazza."

Harry forgets how to use his voice. He's trying to keep his eyes above chest level (because below I'd where the devilish collarbone area) and trying his best to keep it above tummy level (because below is the temptatious v-line). "Hi." Harry manages to squeak out.

Louis cocks his head to the side, hand on his hip. Harry flushes deeply. "How are you liking the auction?" 

"I forgot it was an auction.  I thought I was watching a fashion show, except with less muscles." 

Louis laughs, his eyes taking on the cute, squinty form he so often does when he finds something really funny. It’s like looking at the face of the sun. Butterflies erupt in Harry’s stomach. 

Louis wiggles his eyebrows and spreads his arms out. “Well, if I do say so myself, I can be a model if I tried.” Harry bursts out laughing, clapping his hands together like a seal. 

a man with headphones and a mic comes into the room. He holds up his hand; five more minutes to go before they all had to reappear on the stage again.

“I should go.” Harry says. He slowly walks backwards. “I’ll bet on you.”

“You better.” Louis says. “I don’t want to spend a whole night on some wanker.” 

Harry shakes his head. “I promise. Nobody’s taking you away from me.”

Harry starts walking out the room. He has to win the auction. He  has to.

Harry finds the boys, closer to the stage this time. “Do you all have money?”

The boys give their pockets a pat. They nod when they’re certain their wallet is there. Harry nods in confirmation.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the Doncaster Rovers!” A deep, booming voice explodes in the overhead speakers. The crowd roars as the 20 footballers take a stand on the stage again. Harry finds Louis in the midst of it all and his heart takes a gigantic leap in his chest.

This is his only chance to ever, truly hang out with Louis.  Alone for that matter. Every time Harry sees Louis at school he’s either surrounded by the football team, in detention, playing some kind of sport, or with Stan. He’s never alone and Harry wants to be alone with him, just for one night. One time alone with Louis is enough.

“Alright are you ladies ready?” The host walks up on stage, mic held tightly in his hand. “Are you guys ready to auction?” He yells into the mic. Harry and the boys shout along with the crowd. “Alright you know how this goes. Person with the highest amount of money in their pocket can have any guy of their choice for the night. Don’t forget! the money will help raise money so the football team can afford better uniform, better mascot costume, better food for you to eat when you watch them play. The money will be used for a good cause. And another good thing to this? You get to kiss at when the clock hits the 12. Ok enough talk. Let’s get started!”

The crowd gives off one last hoot and holler before the host starts auctioning. He points to the males onstage, and asks the crowd if there is anybody that wants to pay. There would be people waving their money in the air, person after person shouting prices that just keep becoming higher and higher. 

There are only seven people left and Harry wonders when Louis will finally be called on.

“Alright, thank you Miss for giving us fifty dollars. Have a fun night with Mr.Grimshaw.” The host gives the blonde girl a wink. She winks back while hooking her arm through Nick’s.

“Next we have Mr. Louis Tomlinson or as he likes to be called tonight, Tommo the Tease. Tommo the Tease can you please take a step forward.” 

Louis stands on the center of the stage, next to the host. He gives the crowd a warm smile and a wave. Harry doesn’t know if the roar comes from the crowd or from the voice stuck in his throat.

“Who would like to pay money to hang out with this guy?” The host asks teasingly.

“I’d pay thirty dollars!” 

“I would pay fifty!”

“I’d pay my whole allowance!”

“And how much is that? Five bucks?”

Left and right, all around Harry are people shouting price after price, the amount getting too high for Harry to reach. He and the boys quickly count the amount they have in their wallets. 

“I have a twenty.” Zayn says.

“Twenty-three in mine.” Liam adds.

“I only have fifteen. Forgot to break my piggy bank for this.” Niall says sadly.

“I have thirty. Do you guys think that’s enough?” The boys quickly do mental math.

“That’s 93 dollars. You got this bro!” Niall gives Harry a pat on the back. Harry starts to raise his money in the air when a young woman stands up and grabs her purse, shouting across the room,”I have 100 dollars to spend.” 

The host whistles. “100 dollars! how about that? Anybody want to compete against that?” 

Harry feels the audience look around, looking for anyone that will go up against 100 dollars. Harry hurriedly pats his pocket, searches through every tiny hole in his wallet. Nothing.

“Going once.”

“Do you lads have any more money?” Harry asks, desperate.

Zayn and Liam shake their head sadly. Despair slowly sets on Harry's shoulders. 

“Going twice!” 

Niall says,”Eureka! I had an extra ten in my pocket. Here ya go, Harry.” Harry mumbles a thank you, making a mental note to give Niall all of his beer next time, and he gathers all of the money in a neat pile.

“Going thrice!” 

Tension rises in the room, but Harry breaks it. He holds up his pile of money in the air and says,”I have 103 dollars!”

“Ooh! And the battle goes on!” The host exclaims dramatically. “Anyone? Does anyone have more than that? Once? Going twice. Three times. And sold!” 

A huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He has been waiting such a long time for this moment! He gives the boys a thank you and a billion more thank you’s telepathically and probably money as well. Harry would deal with all of those later. He has to get onstage. he walks up the stairs, his long legs wobbly beneath him. 

“You’ll have fun with Tommo the Tease, Mr-”

“Styles.”

“Have fun Mr.Styles.” The host says with a wink.

“Will do.” harry replies. 

Louis holds out his arm and harry hooks his through. “C’mon Mr.Styles. We have a night to spend.”

***

"You know you don't have to put on a shirt." Harry teases. 

Louis picks up his sweatpants on the floor and throws it across the room. It hits Harry’s heated face and they share a laugh. "You twat. Of course I'm putting on a shirt. It's bloody cold out there and I am not getting frostbite again."

Harry raises both hands in the air in defeat. "Alright. You win." Harry watches as Louis puts on a white t-shirt, a plaid flannel, and throwing on a grey coat over it. 

A knock on the door interrupts them. a woman pokes her head through the door. “You kids need anything?”

Louis shakes his head. “No thanks, mum. Me and Harry are heading out soon.”

“Be careful and stay warm.” Jay points a stern finger at Louis. Her eyes land on Harry and her stone, hard eyes turn soft. “Who’s this young fello?”

Louis pulls on harrys hand, tugging him away from the wrath of his mum. “Bye, mum! See you by one!”

“Louis William Tomlinson! You are not staying out in the city at one in the morning.” Jay shouts as she starts to follow the two boys down the hallway.

“Bye mum! call you as soon as I’m done!” Louis opens the door and quickly slams it behind him as he and Harry run down the street. When they’re a good five blocks away, they slow down, laughing into their hands, smoke coming out of their mouths. They start walking down the street, Christmas lights decorating the windowsills and doors. Harry chuckles, thinking about what just happened.

“Your mum will have a fit. Plus,, I don’t think I made a good impression on her either.”

Louis takes out his phone. “Yeah, I should call her. Tell her I’ll be back by midnight.” Louis clicks on a button on the screen and presses the phone against his ear. “Don’t worry, Harry. you’ll have other chances to impress her.” Before Harry has a chance to ask what Louis meant, Louis starts talking to his mum.

Harry stands with his back turned to Louis. Shivers go up and down his spine. He should’ve worn a warmer coat. 

Harry hears a soft goodbye and “I love you too” from Louis, sending a rush of warmth down to Harry’s toes. Suddenly Harry isn’t so cold anymore.

“My mum said that it was fine. As long as I’ll be home by one like I promised.” Louis checks the time on his phone. “And now its 9 o’clock so we have at least four hours to spare.” 

“Where to first, Mr.Tomlinson?” 

“I’ve an idea.” Louis holds his hand out for Harry to hold. Harry takes it, uncertain of where they’re going, but trusting Louis to lead the way.

***

“The garden?” Harry asks as they step foot on the gravel. Fences that holds up green plants, flowers in pots, and fruits growing from the dirt surround the boys. 

Louis nods. “Yeah. I felt like being connected to nature,” he jokes. Harry chuckles.

“You’re a liar.”

“You're right.” Louis bends down and plucks a flower from the dirt. The flower reminds Harry of a rose except the petals are more next to each other instead of being in front of each other. The petals are a soft shade of pink. “I only went to the garden to see what this flower would look like in your hair.”

Harry playfully pushes Louis on the shoulder and turns away, hoping Louis doesn't catch the biggest smile Harry has ever mustered. “You’re ridiculous you know that?”

“Ridiculous? Yes. Ridiculous is my middle name. Now if you don’t mind,” Louis twirls the stem in between his fingers. “I’d like to put this in your hair.”

Harry shyly faces Louis. “Don’t mess up the curls, please.”

Louis’ lips curl upwards, his eyes warm, his ice, blue eyes thawing at the edges. “I wouldn’t dare.” Louis reads the label out loud on the pot. “Camellia.” He searches for a good spot to put the flower in. once Louis finds a place, he slowly puts the flower above the ear and on the hairline. Louis gives Harry’s back a good pat and mumbles,”Beautiful.”

Harry flushes and mutters a small thank you. They start walking, grass prickling against their legs and leaves above their heads that are just too long hit their face and enter their mouths. They laugh everytime. 

Grass turns into gravel. Harry faces Louis and asks,”Where to next, Louis?”

Louis runs ahead a good fifteen feet away and turns around. He throws his hands up in the air and says,”Wherever the night takes us, Harry.”

Harry smiles for the millionth time that night. “I like the way you think.”

Harry starts running after Louis, the cold air hitting his hot skin like ice crashing into boiling water.

***

Somehow Harry finds himself enveloped in Louis’ arms. He was just complaining about how he should’ve worn a warmer coat and all the warmth has left his body and entered his brain instead. Now that Louis has wrapped his arms around him, Harry is a little glad that he didn't bring a warmer coat. The warmth from another is much more satisfying than the warmth from fabric.

“You warm, love?” Louis asks in the quiet of the night. Harry nods. 

“Yes, I am. Thank you for keeping me toasty.” Harry nuzzles his nose against Louis’ chest. Harry doesn’t have to look at Louis to know that there’s a soft smile on his face. Louis puts his chin on top of Harry’s head for a few moments.

“I don’t mind, love.” 

And suddenly they just stop. They just stop walking, they stop talking, and just hold each other. 

You know that moment when nothing in the world matters except being in the presence of someone you love very much? Harry can’t believe he’s having one of those moments right now. He can’t believe he’s having that moment with Louis.

Harry doesn't know where the voice comes from, if his brain is even connected connected to his mouth anymore, but he whispers,"Don’t let me go.”

“Not planning on it.”

Harry feels so happy, warmth bubbling inside of him. Butterflies erupt in his stomach, about to make him explode. 

That’s when they hear a squeak. Harry and Louis give each other a questioning look, still holding onto each other. The squeak continues, the noise getting louder and louder until they hear a slight  tss tss tss tss tss. 

Louis frowns. “It sounds like-”

That’s when water sprays them. They stand with their mouths wide open in shock as water starts to soak them through their clothes.

“-sprinklers.” 

Under the lamplight and water making Louis’ fringe fall over his eyes, Louis looks like a child. Harry has never seen anyone so beautiful until he laid eyes on Louis.

“C’mon Harry.” Louis runs up the small hill, closer to the sprinklers.

“Are you mad?” Harry asks, yet following Louis. 

Louis turns around, a devilish smile on his lips. “Just a little.” Louis lies on the ground and starts rolling down. “Woohoo!” he shouts. At the bottom, Louis yells,”C’mon Harold! What fun is it if we don’t spend the night at its fullest?” 

“I just don’t want to get any wetter than I already am!” Harry shouts, the squeaking and  tss  from the sprinklers getting louder by the minute. 

Louis gets on his feet and calmly walks up to Harry. He holds out a hand for Harry to hold and Harry holds it. He feels the tug and before he has time to pull back, Louis pulls Harry deeper onto the hill. Harry groans outwardly, his curls drooping.

Harry pouts. “The flower is getting way too much water.” Louis bursts out laughing. 

He pulls the flower out of Harry’s hair. “I’ll get you a new flower.”

“Can I get a blue flower this time?”

“Of course! Maybe I’d get you a bouquet this time as well.”

Harry claps his hands together. “Yes! This is everything I ever wanted! And getting out of the sprinklers’ way.”

Louis realizes that they’re by the sprinklers, getting wetter and wetter by the second, pulling Harry by the hand. “Sorry. forgot about that. just didn’t want to be the only one drenched .”

Harry gestures to the water dripping from his curls, his clothes sticking to his clothes. “Wish granted.”

Louis laughs and Harry finds himself under the lamplight once again. It feels impossible but Harry has fallen so much harder and faster than the water from Louis’ eyelashes.

Harry shivers. “Let’s go find someplace warm?” He suggests.

“I know the place.” Louis says. They start walking down the street.

A good twenty feet away Harry sees what Louis is gesturing towards. A store filled with bright sweet and sour candies. Lollipops and cotton candy and gummy worms are at the front of the windows. 

Harry reads the store name in big, cursive letters. “Cyber Candy.” 

Louis faces Harry and timidly smiles. “I’m also a bit hungry if you don’t mind.”

Harry gestures to the door. “Lead the way.”

Louis opens the door and a bell tolls. “Hey, Simon.” Louis greets the man at the age of fifty at the cash register. Simon looks above from the newspaper he’s reading. 

“Hey, Louis.” He notices Harry. “Who’s this?”

“This is Harry. He’s my-” Louis hesitates and Harry’s voice catches in his throat. Louis blinks and finally comes up with an answer after a few moments. “He’s a friend.” Louis says carefully. “Harry, this is Simon. The store owner and manager.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” Simon greets. Harry pulls his hand out from his pocket and shakes his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Don’t call me sir, son. Just makes me feel old and wrinkly. Call me Simon.”

“Simon.”

“Knock yourselves out.” Simon says, getting off of his chair. “But don’t steal all my gummy worms like before. You understand me, mister?” Simon points an accusatory finger at Louis. Louis raises his hands in surrender, nodding his head. “Gotcha, Simon.” 

Simon nods, certain Louis won’t steal, and heads to the back of the room.

“You’ve been here before?” Harry asks, rubbing his hands together. Although it wasn’t really necessary. The heat from the vent was already making him warm. 

Louis nods. “I come here all the time. I sneak some sweets for my sisters when it’s their birthdays or if it’s Christmas or-”

“because you love them.”

Louis stares at a bag filled with chocolate, but Harry doubts he sees the candy in front of him. He sees past that. A tiny smile plays on Louis’ lips, a far away look in his eyes when he whispers one word. “Yeah.” Right then and there, Harry wondered what it’d be like to be loved by Louis.

“You want something?” Harry asks.

Louis raises his eyebrows in question.

“You want me to buy you anything from the store? I figured that since you’re always the one buying sweets, you should have someone to do the same for you.”

Louis places a hand on his chest. “Harry that’s sweet. You don’t have to though.”

“I insist. Anyways consider this my Christmas present for you.”

“Fine. I guess I can give you a different Christmas present as well.” Louis suggests, cocking his head to the side. 

“We’ll see.” Harry waves his hands in the air, gesturing to the candies in jars and plastic bins. “Now, the candy of your choice.”

Louis ended up picking three kinds of sour candy, five chocolates with different kinds of nuts inside, and ten lollipops mostly with rainbow swirls in the center. Harry pays the $8.95 in cash. As Harry puts puts the money in his pocket he asks Louis If he can wait outside for a bit.

"You want want me to wait outside In the freezing cold?" Harry gives Louis a pleading look. He might've added in a few puppy dog face here and there. "Fine. But when I get frostbite I'm blaming you."

"Don't bet on it." Harry says as Louis closes the door behind him. Harry faces Simon once the bell stops ringing. "Simon I've noticed something. See over there?" Harry points at the corner of the room. Simon nods as he looks at where Harry is pointing at. "Is it alright if I buy one of those? And maybe add a little frosting too?"

***

"Finally." Louis exasperates. "I am freezing my tits over here." Louis stops rubbing his arm up and down when he notices the little box in Harry’s hand. "What's that?"

"Last time I checked it was 11:58. By the time I give this to you, I have already given your Christmas present, but haven't with your birthday gift. You will be a year older by the time I give this to you and-" 

Louis covers his mouth with his hand. "You got men something for both Christmas and my birthday?" 

Harry nonchalantly shrugs. "I haven't finished finished my speech." 

Louis rushes the words out of his mouth. "You didn’t have to." 

Suddenly, Harry finds Louis' mouth against his. Louis' lips taste sweet and feels so soft and smooth. Louis opens his mouth and the hot air filled Harry’s insides. 

The kiss ends too quickly. Louis pulls hack and bites his bottom lip. Harry wants to kiss Louis over and over again, to feel the butterflies and every other creepy crawler on his stomach, to feel his heart stop then best a mile a minute, to feel the blood in his veins rushing with adrenaline. 

"I already have a birthday present." Louis says against Harry’s lips. He presses a hand on Harry’s chest. Harry automatically smiles, holding Louis' hand tight. "And my present is you."

Harry chuckles. He holds our out the box and opens it, candle already lit on the cupcake. The words "happy birthday lou :)" is written on with the help of frosting. "Make a wish."

Louis pulls Harry closer by the waist. "I already have my wish."

"And what was the wish that came true?" 

"Getting the best Christmas present ever." Louis pecks harry on the cheek. "You're the best Christmas present ever."

Harry let's out a sigh of relief. "Good. Wrapped it myself." Harry holds up a finger wrapped in a Santa designed Christmas wrapping. Louis yelps in surprise and gives a big, fat fat kiss on Harry's lips once more. 

"You are are the are the dorkiest person I have ever met. Like ever. And I love you for that." Louis gives Harry another kiss, slower and softer this time. 

"So am I your favorite birthday present then?" Harry asks flirtatiously. Louis nods and Harry can’t wipe away the love struck look on his face.

"My favorite present and the only present I need." 

They spend the rest of their night, kissing at every corner, giggling like the teenagers they are, getting used to the shape of the other person's hand in the other. And as the night changes, the two boys does so too.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! for those of you who made it to the end thank you so so SO much for reading this. i know it isn't the best fanfiction out there but it means a lot to me that someone somewhere is taking their time to read something i've worked on and i appreciate that so much. i hope you all enjoyed this because i certainly enjoyed writing it!! happy holidays to you all!! happy louis day!! if you don't have a good holiday this year, don't fret. you can always come and talk to me via [tumblr](http://harrysbraid.tumblr.com/ask). once again thank you for taking your time for reading this and i love you all xx.


End file.
